WHAT IS LOVE
by Gerard D Uchiha
Summary: Natsu dragneel es un joven de 16 años el tiene una banda de rock la cual se llama yosei no monogatari y sueña con ser famoso el tiene una novia erza scarlet y la ama con todo su corazon pero el tambien tiene un secreto esta enamorado incestuosamente de su madre que pasara con natsu eso solo se sabra en what is love


**Capitulo 1 el que diran**

 **Lucy pov:como fue que termina en esta situacion durmiendo con mi estudiante que clase de ejemplo estaria dando si mi amado hijo se enterara de esto**

 **Ella es lucy heartfilia de 29 años de edad esta desnuda solo cubierta por la sabana de la cama del hotel en el que se encuentra con su alumno de universidad gray fullbuster de 19 años**

 **Lucy:gray kun estas despierto**

 **Gray:para ti siempre lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:no me digas sensei acabamos de tener sexo**

 **Gray:jajajaja lo siento lucy sensei pero es la costumbre**

 **Lucy:moo que voy a hacer contigo**

 **Gray:me amas**

 **Lucy:creo que debo volver a casa gray kun**

 **Gray:tan pronto lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:si ademas mi hijo se preguntara donde estoy**

 **Gray:vamos lucy sensei hagamoslo una vez mas mira jajajaja estoy listo para otra batalla**

 **Lucy se sonrojo al ver la enorme ereccion de gray y dijo**

 **Lucy:eres un pervertido gray kun**

 **Gray:no es como si fuera de piedra ademas esto es tu culpa lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:callate baka**

 **Gray:jajajajaja sensei me harias un especial paizuri con tus enormes pechos**

 **Lucy se sonrojo y sonrio pervertidamente mientras se asercaba para comenzar a besarse aspasionadamente con gray**

 **Gray:y eso**

 **Lucy:creo que puedo quedarme un rato mas gray kun**

 **Lucy:eres la mejor lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:disfruta de este paizuri y de esta mamada especial solo para ti gray kun**

 **Gray:siiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **Lucy pov:aun recuerdo el dia que el se me confezo hace solo 4 meses**

 **Flash back hace 4 meses**

 **Lucy:eh q que di digiste ehhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Gray:sal conmigo lucy sensei por favor**

 **Lucy:p p pe pero**

 **Gray:se que estas casada pero eso no me importa acepta ser mi novia lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:callate que te pueden escuchar**

 **Gray:no me importaaaaaaaaaaaaaa si es necesario le dire a todo el mundo que amo a lucy sensei yooooooooooooooo amoooooooooooo aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **Lucy salto sobre gray tapandole la boca con sus manos**

 **Lucy:eres un grandisimo baka puedo tener problemas si continuas actuando como un idiota ademas esto no pasara gray kun tu eres mi estudiante y yo soy tu sensei es la unica relacion que podemos tener solo eso nada mas**

 **Gray:eres mala conmigo**

 **Lucy:escucha no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos por mi son lindos pero yo**

 **Gray:estas casada**

 **Lucy:soy viuda mi esposo murio hace 10 años**

 **Gray:entonces por que sigues usando el anillo**

 **Lucy:por respeto a mi esposo**

 **Gray:lucy sensei tu eres joven deberias darte una oportunidad y que mejor que conmigo alguien que siente atraccion y amor por ti**

 **Lucy:esto no puede ser ahora retirate gray kun**

 **Gray:no me ire**

 **Lucy:que estas diciendo acaso no te importa tu futuro ademas como tu sensei no puedo dejar que arruines tu futuro por tonterias**

 **Gray:lo que yo siento por ti no son tonterias sensei yo estoy completamente enamorado de ti y no me rendire hasta que tu aceptes que entre nosotros puede haber algo**

 **Lucy:retirate ahora**

 **Gray:lucy sensei yo te amo**

 **Lucy se sonrojo haciendo sonreir a gray**

 **Gray:por que ese sonrojo sensei**

 **Lucy:n no se de que estas hablando vete de aquí o llamare al rector para que hable seriamente contigo**

 **Gray:hazlo no me importa siempre y cuando admitas que sientes algo por mi lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:vete ahora mismo gray fullbuster**

 **Gray:esta bien pero primero**

 **Gray rapidamente tomo de las caderas a lucy y le planto un beso que ella no puedo evitar y lentamente correspondio dejandose llevar por la pasion**

 **Pero en eso lucy habento lejos a gray y la rubia sensei se miraba furiosa**

 **Gray se puso de pie y en eso lucy le abofeteo fuertemente**

 **Lucy:que demonios crees que acabas de hacer baka si alguien nos hubiera visto mi carrera se habria arruinado tu futuro se habria arruinado que eso no te importa gray kun**

 **Gray:la vida no tiene sentido para mi si tu no estas en mi vida sensei**

 **Lucy:entiendelo no puedo tener algo contigo**

 **Gray:hasta cuando seguiras diciendo eso lucy sensei se que entre nosotros existe atraccion se que entre nosotros puede haber amor y quizas un futuro lleno de amor**

 **Lucy:sal de aquí ahora mismo no estoy bromeando**

 **Gray:bien**

 **Gray se retiro y lucy se sento en su silla llevando sus manos a su corazon para decir lo siguiente**

 **Lucy:ese baka besandome de repente es solo un baka ademas soy 10 años mayor que el aunque quisiera que nos amaramos nuestra relacion no tendria futuro**

 **Desde ese dia pasaron 2 semanas y gray se habia calmado dejando de actuar como un enamorado obsesivo cosa que para lucy fue un alivio**

 **Lucy continuo siendo solo la sensei de gray y gray continuo siendo solo el alumno de lucy**

 **El viernes llego y lucy caminaba asia su auto pero en eso dos sujetos la rodearon**

 **Sujeto 1:a donde vas tan sola preciosa**

 **Sujeto 2:no te gustaria ir a nuestra casa y pasar un divertido momento**

 **Lucy:por favor retirense**

 **Sujeto 1:oh valla pero que tenemos aquí una chica dificil**

 **Lucy:por favor retirense no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes**

 **En eso el sujeto 2 acaricio las nalgas de lucy haciendo que lucy lo abofeteara**

 **El sujeto 1 se movio rapidamente tomando del cuello a lucy**

 **Lucy:aghhhhh**

 **Sujeto 1:eres una perra**

 **Gray:malditossssssssssssssssssss**

 **Gray aparecio y le dio un puñetazo al sujeto 1 para despues darle una poderosa patada al sujeto 2**

 **Lucy quedo sorprendida por ver los musculos de gray sonrojandose sin poder evitarlo**

 **Los sujetos salieron corriendo**

 **Gray:esta bien lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:si gracias gray kun**

 **Gray:enserio no le duele nada**

 **Lucy:si gracias por salvarme no quiero ni imaginarme que habria pasado si tu no hubieras llegado gray kun**

 **Gray:me alegro que este bien lucy sensei**

 **Gray sonreia muy feliz y en eso lucy se aserco a el y unio sus labios con los del pelinegro quien estaba confundido pero a los segundos correspondio el beso llevando sus manos a la cintura de lucy**

 **Pasaron 5 minutos donde lucy y gray se besaron con cariño y decidieron separar sus labios**

 **Gray:lu lu l cy lucy sensei me besaste**

 **Lucy:si creo que no puedo negar que en verdad me gustas**

 **Gray:espera te gusto como tu me gustas a mi no es un sueño dilo de nuevo por favor lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:me gustas gray kun**

 **Gray:siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo sabia que te gustaba este es el mejor dia de mi vida lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:quieres ir a un hotel del amor**

 **Gray:eh tu y yo si**

 **Lucy:sube jeje**

 **Gray:te amo lucy sensei**

 **Lucy se sonrojo para despues sonreirle cariñosamente a gray y decir**

 **Lucy:yo tambien te amo gray kun**

 **Fin del flash back**

 **Lucy chupa el pene de gray haciendo que el fullbuster se siente como en el cielo**

 **Gray:ah que bien se siente lucy sensei**

 **Lucy:aquí voy**

 **Lucy comenzo a restregar sus pechos con el pene de gray**

 **Gray:ah ah ah gran grandioso**

 **Lucy:fufufu te gusta gray kun**

 **Gray:claro que si**

 **Lucy:gray kun te amo**

 **Gray:tambien te amo lucy sensei**

 **Mientras tanto en un bar de magnolia**

 **Natsu:hola a todos nosotros somos yosei no monogatari y es un honor estar aquí espero que pasen un gran momento y bueno comenzemos**

 **Capitulo 1 fin**


End file.
